They don't know about us
by Yugato
Summary: Olivarry week 2017 Day 5 – Secret Relationship AU It's difficult to keep the relationship in secret. Even more when you live in two different cities and are helplessly in love with each other.


Oliver woke up first as always. He looked at the sleeping form off his naked boyfriend who was curled into his side. They were at his flat in Starling City. Both of them have their own in their cities. Thea wasn't surprised when Oliver said he was moving out. Not that they didn't like living with each other, but they needed some of their own space. Wests on the other hand were reluctant to let Barry go. Very. But Barry came with something to convince them and they let it go- for now.

He needed to wake Barry up. Barry should get going back to Central City if they don't want to make any excuses. And they need a better excuse, because Arrow and Flash just work well together wasn't enough anymore. Felicity was too curious for her own good. Oliver started kissing Barry's exposed neck. Then he kissed him behind the ear, his sweet spot. The younger man stirred a little but remain asleep. Oliver chuckled and rolled him on his back, positioning himself between Barry's legs.

"Barry, come on. Wake up," he said softly, kissing his lips.

"... not... yet..." Barry replied sleepily.

"I'm about to make some coffee. Wake up or I'm leaving you here."

Barry opened his eyes with mumble "It's too early."

"And here I was thinking we could have some fun before you leave." Aaaand yep. That gets Barry fully awake. He grabbed the older man's neck and brought him to kiss.

"So, what do you want Ollie?"

"Coffee." That made the young man groan aloud, "you bastard."

Oliver got up and helped Barry as well. The task wasn't easy, because Barry was nothing close to being willing. "But first we could have a shower, don't you think?"

Barry looked at him suspiciously. "Together?" He just wanted to be sure.

Oliver smirked at him and went to the bathroom. Barry joined him in the shower. Oliver immediately kissed him. Barry put his arms around Oliver's neck, bringing him closer. Oliver broke the kiss and grabbed a shower gel. When he poured enough gel on his hand, he started massaging Barry's neck, shoulders, and back. Then he turned him around and pressed Barry's back to his own chest. He pressed his hands on Barry's stomach and slowly went lower.

Barry moaned when Oliver teases and missed the place Barry the most wanted to be touched, instead massaging his thighs and kissing his neck. Barry placed his hand on Oliver's cheek to bring him in for another kiss. His other hand he placed atop Oliver's, bringing it slowly to his cock, "please, Ollie."

Oliver deepened the kiss and grasped Barry's cock in a strong grip, making the other man groan into his mouth. Oliver started moving his wrist faster. His other hand moved from Barry's hip to his ass and pressed at his entrance. Barry came moaning Oliver's name into his lips.

When he calmed his breathing down, Barry pressed Oliver to the wall and kneeled in front of him. Barry grabbed his hard manhood and kissed the tip, making Oliver pant. He licked up the length and swallowed half of it in one motion, making Oliver grunt with pleasure. Barry moved his head along with his hand. When he knew Oliver was on edge, he vibrated his vocal cords, making the other man come with a loud groan. When he got up, he kissed Oliver's collarbone. "I should be used to that by now, but I'm not" Oliver said between pants. Barry smirked proudly and grabbed the shower gel and smeared it on Oliver's body.

Barry was sitting his favorite place on the counter and Oliver was fixing breakfast. They made small talk about plans for the following day as the ate. The goodbye kiss took them a while before Barry left to head back to Central City.

At CCPD, while Barry was busy analyzing some samples from a new crime scene, Iris came with a big smile.

"Guess who is going to have a date very soon!"

Barry looked at her with smile, "who is it? Is he a nice guy? From your work?"

"No."

"No not nice guy, or no not from your work?"

"Eh, both actually."

"You're going to date not nice guy? What?"

"I am not one who is going to have a date."

"Oh. Who is it then?... Cisco?" Barry added with little haste, Cisco would tell him right? Or not. Iris sighed, irritated.

"No, not Cisco. It's you dummy."

Barry froze. What?

"What are you talking about?"

"Dad's new partner is so into you! She asked me and Joe about you a few times."

"Patty? Iris, stop being ridiculous."

"Come on, Bear! She's great. You two have so much in common."

"Please, Iris. I'm busy right now."

"Okay, but go out with her alright?"

 _As if._ "Iris."

"Just think about it, ok? Bye!"

Like hell was he going to think about it. He had a boyfriend for crying out loud! For the next two weeks Barry managed to avoid the topic of dating with Iris and spent his nights, as usual, with Oliver. Iris finally cornered him, demanding some answers. She found his behavior strange and she was worried. She was worried that he didn't want to go out with Patty because he still had feelings for her.

"No, I mean I still love you, just not that way. You're my sister. It's just, I'm a Flash. It's difficult to have somebody and still be a Vigilante. Honesty in relationships is very important. And you know this. When Eddie was covering me and couldn't tell you I was the Flash, it caused a rift between you two. He told me. I was trying with Linda, but it didn't work out."

"Bear, you can't be always alone. I love you too. That's why I won't let that happen. Dad told me about Wells. That, he said on the tape that you will never be happy. I call BS- that was his last attempt to hurt you. Don't let him, Barry. You will find someone and then tell her or him the truth. And that person will accept you as Flash and will be supportive. So, let's give the girl shot, yeah?"

Barry heisted. He can't go out with Patty and be in a relationship at the same time for god's sake! But now he can't say no to Iris and not make her suspicious.

"Yeah, ok. I'll ask her out."

"Great! Have fun! I'm proud of you!"

When she left, Barry panicked and called Oliver asking what to do. The archer wasn't happy either, but they agreed with Barry go for some kind of coffee date at Jitters.

"Hi, Barry. To be honest, I wasn't expecting you to call," Patty said when she arrived.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but I need to tell you something very important."

"Yes? What's wrong?"

"I'm seeing someone."

"What? But- but... I wouldn't if I knew- I'm mean I thought that, but Iris assured -"

"I know and I'm so, so sorry. Iris and Joe don't know."

"But why wouldn't they know you're with someone. They are your family."

"Because at first it was just messing around and that was just our thing, and I was afraid Joe wouldn't approve of him, but with time... With time it changed. It's stopped being just fun and not so long ago I realized that I love him... I... uh... I really love him..."

Patty looked at him with fondness and smiled, "yes, I can see that. I think I knew from the beginning, but was still telling myself I had chance."

"Of course you do. Well, you would. In other circumstances I wouldn't even hesitate, but now... Please don't tell them. I will do it myself."

"They won't hear it from me, but you better do it fast. You're becoming obvious."

"Thank you, and I'm sorry again."

"You don't need to be. But since we're already here, can I ask you some questions about someone I think is a meta?" She grinned and took out some files from her bag.

"Sure, but. Did you take his for a date?"

"What can I say, I am little odd." She answered, making them both laugh.

When Iris asked him how the date went, he told her Patty was great and will be a good friend, but he doesn't see her in any other way. Patty told Iris Barry was kind, but nothing clicked between them so they will stay as friends. Iris let it go for a while.

But Patty was right. Barry and Oliver started to feel so comfortable in their relationship they stopped being careful. The first person who discovered them was Caitlin. She checked Barry for any injuries after the fight while Oliver was at the corner of the room. Barry assured her he was fine, so she ordered him to rest and left the room.

"So? What are we going to do tonight?" The speedster asked his boyfriend.

"We go to your flat and stay on the couch," Oliver answered, grabbing the younger mans hips and bringing him closer.

"Thats it? Nothing more?" Barry asked and put his hands on the older's man's chest.

"No. You heard her. You must rest." Oliver said and kissed him.

"But- it- won't- harm-" Barry was trying said between kisses.

"If you feel dizzy, then..." Caitlin walked back to the room and froze. Both men jumped away from each other with blushes.

"I... He... I... Ummmm..." Barry couldn't say anything.

"Um, how long has this been going on between you two?"

"Em, for a while."

"And you didn't tell anybody?"

"No..."

"Why?"

"It's long story. Please don't tell anyone. We will... soon."

—

Caitlin didn't tell their secret to anyone, but the second person to find out about them was Thea. And they didn't tell her either. She came to Oliver's apartment and saw how her topless brother was making breakfast and her favorite speedster walked to kitchen from the bedroom. He wasn't wearing any shirt either and had very visible hickeys.

"Wow. That had to have been a long night. Ollie, is that a scratch on your back?" She smirked.

"THEA! We didn't- we don't-"

"Ollie, please. I know how a person looks the morning after really good sex. Give me some credit here, would you?"

Then she sat down by the counter and stayed for breakfast, Oliver is cooking, come on! She had a really good morning asking them about dates. She was even more fond when she saw how talking about their little adventures and each other's made them so happy.

—

The third person was Harry Wells. He walked in on them when Oliver was hugging Barry, trying to improve his mood a little. Flash was rescuing people from a burning building, but one person didn't make it. Gas explosion.

"Your boyfriend is right, Allen. You can do a lot, but you won't save every single person." They looked at him, surprised.

"Please, it's obvious. I don't care and don't pay attention, but it is."

—

The fourth person was Felicity. Barry was in the Arrow Cave and neither of them could stop peeking at each other from the corners of their eyes.

"Please, guys! Kiss already! I can't take this tension anymore!" When they blushed a little she added a little sadly. "Why you didn't tell me? I though you two trusted me."

"We do! Of course, we do!" Barry said hurriedly.

"Then why?"

"We weren't sure if it was going to work," Oliver answered.

"And now? It is serous?" She asked and Barry was waiting for an answer as much as she was. Oliver wrapped his arm around Barry's shoulders and kissed his forehead.

"Yes."

Barry was in heaven. He kissed him and hugged him in happiness. "You two are disgustingly adorable!" Felicity hugged them both.

—

The fifth person was Diggle. Once, when the Flash was at the foundry, Dig told them he expect to be asked to be best man.

"What?"

"Come on. It couldn't be more obvious." And he patted both men on the shoulder.

—

Cisco was the seventh person. He overheard on the communications system how the Flash was flirting with the Arrow. When both heroes got back, he said, "I was thinking about names."

"Names for what?" Barry asked.

"Names for you."

"Cisco?"

"I know! Flarrow! I called it!"

"Flarrow?"

"Oh, you know, Flash and Arrow."

"Um, how did you know we are together?"

"YOU TWO ARE DATING?! Really?! I totally knew it! Yes! Two people can't be as close and understand each other that well and stay just platonic! Wait! Now I must come with something for you!"

"Please, don't. This isn't necessary," Oliver groaned.

"Oh, but it is! Don't worry! I will come with something cool!"

"Actually, I liked Flarrow," Barry said. Oliver's head spun so fast it almost gave him whiplash. "You little shi-"

—

The seventh person was Joe. He came upstairs to Barry's lab. Barry had a really bad day and wasn't feeling well. He hadn't laughed all day. He barely smiles. Joe stopped at the entrance. His son was sitting at a desk with arms around Oliver Queen's neck. The older man's arms were wrapped around Barry, supporting himself as he bent a little to the speedster. Their foreheads were pressed to each other. Oliver moved his head and his nose touched Barry's making the younger man laugh. Joe heard it for the first time that day. Then the men kissed and Joe left. He saw how much love they had in their eyes. How tender their actions were. He decided he wouldn't spoil it. Barry deserved to relax after such a hard day. Joe gave a long lecture later that night at his house. Neither of them were comfortable. The younger men made a lot of apologies, but when they both declared their love Joe couldn't ask for anything more. He still wouldn't going to forget how the Arrow used to work and used to be murderer, or what reputation Oliver Queen has or had. But, on the other hand, he knew this man would keep his boy safe no matter what.

—

The eighth and the last person was Iris. And that place in the lineup made her very angry. She found some interesting material for an article, but she could use the Flash's help. She went to Barry's flat. His door was opened. She walked in searching for her best friend. The living room and kitchen were empty, so she went to the bedroom. On the bed were two almost naked men. The man above had scars and tattoos on his back. The other was gripping his shoulder and neck to bring him closer.

"Barry?"

Both men jumped from bed. And then Iris realized- she was looking at Barry and Oliver. Oliver Queen. Freaking Oliver Queen! Barry sped into trousers so as to not stand in front her just in underwear.

"Barry-… EXPLAIN!"

"Um, I was going to tell you…"

"When?"

"Em, when time will be right."

"When would that be?"

"Well, not in a situation like this."

"I agree." She said and put her hands on her hips. Oliver managed to slip into some trousers as they spoke.

"I'm sorry Iris. It just happened," Barry tried to explain.

"Excuse me, It just happened? You both fall in bed at the same time? Naked?"

"Iris," Oliver said, trying to distract her from poor Barry. "I'm sorry you found out about us like this. Barry was anxious to tell you. He was just a little afraid of your reaction."

"My reaction? I would less angry if he had just told me."

"And I was going to… I'm sorry." Barry said, fully defeated. Iris took pity on him and sighed.

"How long you two been together?"

"Um, for a while…" Barry said, looking down.

"Who knows about you two?"

"Well, I guess everyone now."

"What?"

"We didn't tell anyone. They just figured on their own." Oliver said.

"Am I the last one who know about this?!"

"… Yes?"

"Barry!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Humpf. Okay." She went and sat down on the court "I'm listening"

Both men put shirts on and joined her. "Well, at the beginning it just supposed to be a one-time thing. But we just couldn't… stop…" Barry said, blushing madly. Iris smirked. She was going to tease him so much. But she quickly sobered.

"So this isn't just messing around?"

"Not anymore," Oliver said, smiling softly.

Iris wasn't pleased about how she found this out or that she was the last one. She'd get to that later. But she couldn't stay mad at them for long. After all, if it works out her brother-in-law will be Oliver Queen!


End file.
